


【DV】见鬼了

by BunnyNeverDies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyNeverDies/pseuds/BunnyNeverDies
Summary: 2D5V，是情人节贺文！让2D也感受一下HE的快乐。但丁失去多年的哥哥回来了，他发现自己对维吉尔抱有矛盾的情感。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	【DV】见鬼了

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有点流水账，因为是赶工的贺文，前期花了太长时间思考怎么给2D弄个HE结果没时间写了orz
> 
> 如果ooc了请不要杀我谢谢

但丁觉得自己见鬼了。

他接到一个委托，一位想象力过于丰富的年轻女士坚称自己在午夜照镜子时，镜子里映出自己去世的前男友。他去上门看过一圈，没有恶魔作崇的迹象。他的从业生涯里不是没见过这种事，一年到头难免有几桩委托是超出恶魔猎人专业范围的“灵异事件”，就他个人经验来说这些案子更适合移交给心理医生，或者江湖骗子。但这位女士花了重金来请行业里顶尖的高手，所以但丁愿意履行一下责任。毕竟人都需要吃饭，他不吃饭他的债主朋友们也会带着饭和账单不请自来。因此他在那面镜子前用魔力画几个闪着红光的法阵，参考内容是前天的披萨食材分布，又拿出用剩下的圣水瓶子往里塞一张卷好的纸片，郑重地封上，仪式就完成了。他告诉委托人恶魔诅咒已经被封印在小瓶子里，他会带回去妥善保管。转天小瓶子和委托金一起淹没在了外卖纸盒里，等待有缘人救它们重见天日。

没过几天他就把这事忘了，继续过他日夜颠倒的生活，白天开了店在椅子上打瞌睡，晚上锁了门在床上失眠。无论睡着还是清醒，噩梦都照样会来找他。他墙上挂着本日历，超市抽奖送的，几乎没撕过。每次都是几个老朋友来了，看不下去给他撕到正确的日期，等到下一次来再如法炮制。

有一天他很迟才上床，不情不愿地拉开衣柜门把大衣挂进去。他看了一眼柜门内侧的穿衣镜，镜子里的自己看回来，头发往后梳得整整齐齐，眼睛颜色比现在的要浅，五官也变了挺多。只是那不是他自己。但丁往后退两步，一个他从未见过的、年长的维吉尔从镜子里走出来。

真是见鬼了，但丁想。

五十分钟后，他们坐在一地木头和玻璃碎片里。这些碎片曾经是但丁不怎么喜欢的床、积很多灰的床头柜，还有刚才映出维吉尔的倒霉衣橱。说是坐着或许不太准确，只有维吉尔是端正地跪坐在地，阎魔刀横在膝头。他在刚才的打斗中甚至没有让爱刀出鞘，只是顺手用刀鞘挡下几次攻击。但丁勉强靠坐在墙边上，两边肩胛骨下各一支幻影剑帮他坐好。托贝奥武夫的福，他的腿暂时有点模糊不清。一些肠子和他搞不清楚的内脏乱成一团，他怀疑胆囊掉进胃的切口里了，因为刚才呕吐的时候嘴里苦得惊人。

“……维吉尔。”他的心脏剧烈跳动，一部分原因是方才的打斗和伤口。

“你总是那么急躁冒进，但丁。”

“而你还是一如既往的高效，哥哥。告诉我，你这次回来又给我准备了什么惊喜。”

“太心急了，但丁。提前告诉你的话就不算惊喜了。”

“……”

“……”

“提前多久？”

“……”

“告诉我吧，让我有个……心理准备。”

“你不需要。”

当晚维吉尔在事务所留宿。年长的半魔去睡客卧，但丁有他的椅子。次日早上但丁被地板的嘎吱声和各种悉簌声烦得睁开眼睛，发现昨晚出现的维吉尔并不是梦境。一个有实体有温度的维吉尔在他的事务所里参观，似乎对格局已经很熟悉，只是好奇地翻看他四处乱扔的小物件。比如墙角那只大半个人高的铁笼子，是某次击杀恶魔后莫名留下的残骸，如果他日后有什么需要关押的生物正好可以派上用场，不过目前只有一个空花盆放在里面。维吉尔见他醒来，走过来晃晃手里的小瓶子：

“这是什么？你封印了诅咒吗？我为什么没从上面感受到魔力残余？”

但丁愣神了几秒钟，忽然想起了这个骗人的玩意。他把小瓶子拿过来，确实没有任何魔力波动。但他本该死去的哥哥昨天从镜子里走出来，现在正歪头打量他。恶魔猎人想不出别的可能性。

“没什么，有钱的客户臆想自己中了诅咒，我就糊弄了她一下。”

“哼，传奇恶魔猎人也会诱骗委托人吗？”

“你太抬举我了，老哥，不过就是给钱办事而已。那客人后来没再来过，也算是帮她除了个心魔吧。”但丁把小瓶子揣进口袋里。

维吉尔没再问下去，转身从沙发上拎起……一个购物袋？但丁看着他哥哥泰然自若地从袋子里掏出几样生活用品，分别摆放在他自己的东西边上。他刚才出门过了？可是但丁印象中维吉尔从未来访过事务所，更不要提熟悉周边环境。而且看这架势，是一副要长住的样子。做弟弟的瞠目结舌，半天憋出一句：“你带钱了？”

维吉尔好笑地看他：“现在没了。”

他们坐下来一起分享一个苹果派。

派还是热的，外壳厚实，烤得很硬但很酥。叉子敲敲鼓起来的中心，派就梆梆响，要戳下去才会裂开。叉子拔起来时候带起的粉末从中心滚下去，被边缘接住。馅饼边边有点焦了，不知道等下吃起来会不会发苦。但丁切一角派，放在对面的盘子里，再给自己也挖一块。派的截面就露出来，鼓起的饼皮营造出一个空荡荡的大厅，只有底下三分之一的空间泡在苹果酱里。现在这个大厅被铲掉一块，黏糊糊的糖浆和果胶迫不及待地从切面流下来，一些苹果丁也跟着滚出来。

他尝一口苹果派，被馅子烫到舌头，什么味道也没吃出来。但丁猛地站起来去冰箱取了一罐香草冰淇淋，想挖个冰淇淋球放在派上，最好再来一片新鲜的薄荷叶点缀。可惜事务所除了他之外不养活物，帕蒂曾经带来过几次盆栽，没有能撑过一个月的。他这么想着，扒开冰淇淋盖子，发现内容物硬得像块石头，表面还覆盖一层冰碴。他又把那玩意儿扔回冰箱里，和两包速冻肉饼作伴。

但丁重新坐回桌边，苹果派已经变成温热。他发麻的舌尖尝到过量糖分，和果肉的一点点酸。派皮有黄油的咸香，很干，只有底下一层被内馅泡成浆糊。他的鼻腔里充盈肉桂气味和苹果清香，还有一丁点焦糖的甜味。这块馅饼闻起来比吃起来更温暖，像阳光里飘落的梧桐树叶，和伊娃挂在厨房里的围裙。他伸手进自己的口袋，以为会摸出刚捡来的橡子。

摸到了那个见鬼的小瓶子。

他差点从椅子上跳起来，阳光、树叶、橡子和妈妈全都不存在，好在维吉尔还端坐在他对面，似乎对面前已经冷下来的食物挺满意，吃完一口还舔舔叉子。但丁手插在口袋里，站起来匆匆去了楼上。他把小瓶子里的纸片烧了，又在瓶子里重新灌满圣水，最后把一瓶脏兮兮的纸灰兑水藏在一块木地板底下。做完这些事他才有时间静下来细想。如果他的确带回来了什么恶魔诅咒，并且这诅咒招来了维吉尔，那他的哥哥一时半会也不会有回去的方法了，不管是回哪里去。另一方面来看，他还没能验证这个突然出现的年长半魔是否就是他两度失去的哥哥。昨夜的战斗似乎能说明一些事情，比如来者的确有和他同源的魔力，而且实力强过他记忆里的维吉尔和所有冒名顶替的恶魔。况且即使是他遇见过的复制品和其他恶魔也只能模仿年轻版本的维吉尔，毕竟他的哥哥从未活到他如今的年龄，而这个突然出现的访客比他年纪更长。

但是从见面开始，这个维吉尔始终没有拔出过阎魔刀。这谈不上是轻敌的表现，昨天的打斗并不轻松，但丁也自认为有过几次机会可以重创他，只是念在他不清不楚的身份才没有下死手，任由对方给自己造成点无伤大雅的小伤。但丁不禁怀疑他究竟是出于某些理由不愿使用爱刀，还是他和那把刀至少有一个不是真货。这是个合理的推测，恶魔猎人相信自己不曾疏漏过一点关于莫雷岛后续的风声，没有任何情报表明黑骑士或是阎魔刀从那场劫难里幸存。

今天上午维吉尔的态度也令人疑惑。但丁自诩比他的哥哥更擅长融入人类生活，但突然间事情好像倒转过来。一个不急着逃开他的维吉尔，甚至主动把自己安顿在事务所。即使真的是恶魔诅咒把维吉尔带来这里，但丁仍然难以相信世上真的有诅咒能改变他哥哥固执的大脑和控制狂一样的坏脾气。他边想边下楼去看，维吉尔没有和纸片一样变成灰，甚至还把桌上的垃圾处理掉了。又一个新的疑点，维吉尔的脑子里真的会有“收拾残局”这个概念吗？

“今天是几号？”维吉尔听到他下来，头也不回地问。

“什么？”

“今天的日期，是几号？”他居然挺有耐心。

“……我看看日历。1月13号，上次蕾蒂来大概是……那现在是1月28号。”

维吉尔没有多问，只是把日历撕到正确的日期。但丁听见他似乎也在计算天数，可惜他们是同一个老师教的数学，维吉尔没多久就走开了，仍然沉浸在自己的思绪中。他一转身，但丁就从墙上取下挂历，塞进书桌抽屉的最深处，埋到一堆陈旧的借据和发票底下。如果这个维吉尔真的来自某个未来，他很好奇时间对他的哥哥做了什么。为此他需要维吉尔留下来，越久越好。

几天后但丁接到莫里森的电话，有个不大不小的委托，他爽快地答应下来。这些天来但丁都被突然出现的兄长占据注意力，二人保持着一种跳交谊舞般的微妙距离。套话不是他的长处，他宁愿找个机会用武器交流。这个年长的维吉尔自从出现之后，就自然地融入了事务所做一休六的节奏，偶尔几次外出也不过持续到傍晚。他偷看过维吉尔带回的书籍，扉页无一例外盖着无害的市立图书馆印章。他摸不清对方的心思，却很快习惯了挂在门口的靛蓝大衣、另一双靴跟敲打地板的轻响，和每天睡前落在额头上的晚安吻——天知道他有多怀念这个，虽然时隔多年他的哥哥第一次俯身靠近时，他的食指飞快地搭上了黑檀木的扳机。

他们在市郊迅速解决了几只低级恶魔，为了这点委托出动两个半魔实在是大材小用。不过但丁的本意也并非在完成委托上，显然只有这个时候他的哥哥总能与他心意相通。最后一支幻影剑穿透恶魔脑袋，被叛逆宽阔的剑身挡下。幻影剑的主人已经瞬步到他身边，拳套上的金属尖刺就快擦到下颚。但丁后跳闪开，霰弹枪子弹在近距离下扑向蓝衣的半魔，只是给外套下摆镶几道焦痕。他算准了对方踢击的落点，绕到身后准备劈砍，却见一把由魔力塑成的莹蓝长剑架住自己的攻势。

“我不记得你是个这么念旧的人啊，哥哥。”

“你没资格说我。需要我帮你清理书桌抽屉里那个手套吗？”

被戳到痛点，但丁一瞬间爆发的力量暂时让他打破平衡。剑刃碰撞间划出令人牙酸的声音，手枪弹壳落了满地。他停止扣动扳机的瞬间，维吉尔移动到他面前，一记侧踢踹中他的胸口，同时叛逆也穿透维吉尔的腹腔。他的兄长借助他向后仰倒的动作利落地把自己从剑上拔出来，蓝色的剑气随即划过他方才站立的位置。但丁不得不向侧面翻滚躲过维吉尔的凶猛攻势，伺机以枪弹还击。

维吉尔的速度和魔力仍在他之上，几乎闪躲过所有攻击。但丁注意到他的哥哥依然没有拔出阎魔刀，这份从容，或者说是蔑视，让他的魔力在愤怒中失控。猩红的恶魔浮在半空中，大剑挥砍出不可思议的攻击范围，维吉尔却笃定地以近身攻击和魔力武器回击，只是偶尔瞬移躲避。但丁在盛怒中竭尽魔力向近在咫尺的兄长攻击，却被对方身后忽然出现的银蓝长尾扫中胸口。他被击飞出去几米，起身时正看见魔力形成的力之刃旋转着飞向他的脑袋，随即被一柄融合恶魔血肉的宽阔巨剑挡下。

金发的女恶魔从他身后走来，雷电在身周隐隐蓄积。她拉了但丁一把，眼睛始终盯着维吉尔。

“莫里森托我来看看，他说你很长时间都没有回去交差。我以为这是个很轻松的任务，这算什么情况？”

维吉尔站在原地没动，甚至懒得做出防御姿态，只是召出几根幻影剑对准来者。

“崔西，别紧张，不是敌人。介绍一下，这是我哥哥维吉尔。维吉尔，崔西。”但丁收起武器，“不过你们已经认识了。”

“确实，一定程度上来讲，没有他我也不会站在这里。但是你确定……但丁，我知道这很难接受，但是这么多年了，我以为你知道的，黑骑士……应该和那座岛在一起。”

“说来话长，我之后再向你解释。他现在住在事务所里，今天我们一起来做的委托，也算是你的同行了。”

“嗯，我还记得我们上次做同事的下场。你真的确定吗，但丁？”

“崔西。”但丁只是看着她，眼神说不清是威胁还是恳求。

“……好吧，别这样看我，我不是你的妈妈。我不会掺和你们的恩怨，但你最好活着来跟我解释这回事。”

“记得告诉莫里森，委托完成了。”

当天晚上但丁睡得很沉，梦见很多他想要忘记的事情，和从未发生的事情。他回到莫雷岛的城堡里，黑骑士从镜子里走出来。他当然认出了他的兄长，尽管对方不会对他手下留情。他没等面前的大块头邀请，在乐曲开始之前就抢先踏出舞步。子弹嵌入持剑手的手腕，巨剑砸在地砖上扬起灰尘。他抓住这一点间隙搂抱住高大的舞伴，黑骑士腰侧的坚甲叮当落地，两块月牙形的空洞里露出干净的苍白皮肤。他被包裹在黑甲中的大手掐住脖子拎起来，靴尖从空隙里重重踢中肉体。他感觉到足尖深陷一团柔软的肌肉和内脏，再往上一点就是胸甲和肋骨的下缘。恼怒的对手把他扔出去，他身后老旧的床柱惨遭腰斩。但丁运气不好，折断的床柱下半截从他肚子里穿出来，他的脊柱遭到报复，下半身失去知觉。温热的血液涌上喉咙口，腹部的开口倒是在空气里受凉。一个黑影俯身看他的脸，他也伸手抚摸那造型奇异的头盔，随后一把扯掉那个碍事玩意。他看见维吉尔的脸，仍然是多年前在塔上的容貌。他的兄长又靠近一点，呼吸喷吐在他的额头上，但是很快移到更下面一点。但丁感到身体内外都发烫，脸上被气流吹拂到的地方麻痒，比伤口更让他难以忍受。维吉尔忽然伸出舌头舔了一下他的嘴唇，他看见收回去的粉色舌尖卷起他唇角涌出的血。然后黑骑士把他从床柱上拿下来，拖到阳台边上，像一袋垃圾一样仰面扔下去。他在失重的惊慌中想抓住阳台栏杆，看见年轻的自己站在边缘伸手，但他够不着自己，只能坠落下去。

这时候有一股力道猛地抓住他的手腕往前拉，重力重新回归，但丁一个激灵醒过来。

“你怎么回事？睡得这么死，椅子要倒了都不知道。一点警惕心都没有，真不知道你这些年是怎么活下来的。”

维吉尔去洗漱了。但丁看见自己的裤子中间可疑地隆起一团，希望维吉尔没有注意到。他站起来，在桌子边上茫然地走了一圈，把母亲的相片暂时收进抽屉里去了。

这天下午竟然又有电话打进来，事务所难得有这么热闹的时候。但丁不耐烦地抓起话筒，听见蕾蒂有些犹豫的声音。

“但丁，我听崔西说了。”她讲完这句就不作声，等着但丁接话。

“是吗，消息传得真快啊。”但丁摸摸下巴，“怎么，你们一个两个都要来庆祝我亲爱的哥哥死而复生吗？”

“……崔西说这个维吉尔不是她认识的那一个，也不是我见过的那一个。”

“那当然，这么多年过去了，就算是维吉尔也得有点变化啊。不是所有人都能像你们这些女士一样保持冻龄的。”

“但丁，你知道我说的是什么意思！他不是来自过去的穿越者，也不是从记忆里造出来的恶魔，你最好……”

“蕾蒂，”但丁坚定地打断她，“你还记得那件事刚结束的一段时间里，你总是重复和我说的话吗？”

“……‘你不能永远活在那座塔上。’”

“我现在有这个机会了。”

“……”

“对了，以防你打电话来还有别的目的，虽然现在事务所有两个成员了，但是委托金还是只有一份。所以还债的速度并不会变快噢。”

“哼，既然你自己提起来了……我是想跟你说，这段时间如果你想拖一拖的话我也可以理解，利息照样算。”说完她就挂上了电话。

“真是个不留情面的女人。”但丁微笑起来，恰逢维吉尔下楼来看看情况。

“有新委托？你接了吗？”他走到椅子边，手自然地搭在但丁后颈。手指很凉，被偷袭的人缩了缩脖子，莫名想起昨天晚上的梦里与现在截然相反的温度。

“不是委托。你还记得蕾蒂吧？我们在特米尼格塔遇见的那个女人，小个子异色瞳，脾气就和她的火箭筒一样，一点就爆。我们后来一直保持联系，她也帮了我不少忙。”包括重建这个还没开张就差点被你拆迁的事务所。

维吉尔点点头：“我知道她，你的债主。来催债的吗？”

“不，挺奇怪的，她说可以宽限几天。我认识她这么多年，可没几次从她嘴里听到这样的话。老哥你看看，你一来，这帮恶魔和比恶魔更恐怖的女人都对我们这么关心了。我都有点嫉妒你啦。”

“愚蠢。”

之后的几天风平浪静，但丁依然找各种机会观察维吉尔的行动。年长的半魔意外地沉得住气，或者至少但丁是这么认为的。他的兄长大部分时间都在事务所里待着，仍然保持刀不离身。但丁终于抓到一次他独自在卧室拔出阎魔刀，却只是为了例行保养。相当眼熟的太刀在主人的魔力下共振嗡鸣，看不出维吉尔或是阎魔刀有什么异样。但丁悻悻离开，没发现他转身后维吉尔瞥向门口的目光。

红衣的半魔转回自己的房间，一地狼藉几天了都没收拾过。他把藏着小瓶子的地板掀开检查，除去积了点灰尘之外没有变化。但丁重新把房门关好，回到楼下一屁股坐在椅子上。事务所大厅没开灯，只有客卧的门缝里透出一线暖黄光芒。窗外厚重的云层遮住了月亮，只有几颗零散的星星从缝隙里漏出来。但丁随手抓起一本杂志盖在脸上代替窗帘，头一回有点期待今天的梦境。劣质油墨的气味钻进鼻子，比不上他哥哥爱看的那些精装书籍的质量，不过对他来说已经足够。椅子有点硌人，小腿压在桌子边缘上发麻，他今天烦躁得不对劲，闭上眼睛还看见维吉尔的手指覆在刀身上的轻柔动作。但丁弹起来把杂志扔掉，拉开抽屉看见早上放进去的相框，母亲的微笑和她的金发一样温暖。妈妈，你的儿子过不了另一个人的生活，他甚至过不了正常人的生活。正常人怎么会在梦里期待来自兄弟的亲吻，一闭眼就是兄长战斗时紧盯着自己的模样？

伊娃慈爱地看着他，相似的蓝眼睛隔着时空对视，但丁得不到母亲的回应。

楼上的微弱光线忽然变亮，在一楼地板上照出一大块橙色灯光。但丁眯起眼睛扭头看，维吉尔的身影站在客卧门口，招手示意他过去。他不明所以，拖着脚步慢吞吞移到门口。维吉尔朝他伸出双手。

“怎么了，老哥？想起晚安w……”

维吉尔吻住他。不是晚安吻。但丁剩下的半截话吞回肚子里。

这一定不是在做梦，但丁想。他的梦境也比不上这份荒诞淫靡。他曾经梦见过和维吉尔做爱，很多年前，此后他的哥哥在梦里逐渐成为折磨的代名词，血的色彩和无尽的坠落覆盖掉刚刚萌生的欲念。直到几天前。

维吉尔发现他在接吻时走神，狠咬一口他的舌头以示提醒。他的半截舌头麻木，下身的快感倒是如实反馈到大脑，让他忍不住抓紧维吉尔的大腿。后者正骑在他的屌上肆意起伏，伏下身子亲吻他。手底下的精瘦肌肉随着维吉尔的动作收放，但丁轻轻揉捏，手往下滑过小腿，在足踝突出的关节处打圈。他试图把滚圆踝骨上的薄薄一层皮肤拎起来，收获一句夹杂喘息的斥骂。

“幼稚。”维吉尔把他的手拍开。

但丁有点委屈。他本来应该在睡觉，结果莫名其妙就被兄长按在墙上舌吻，现在又被当作按摩棒使用。不过他知道维吉尔的要求一向很高，这点程度的努力确实不够满足他的哥哥。于是他发力把维吉尔掀翻在侧，自己爬起来，将对方双腿压到肩头再次插进去。他这一套动作有点用力过猛，客卧的床对他们两人来说又小了点，他的哥哥差点从另一侧滚下去。好在维吉尔没跟他计较这个，配合地抱住自己的腿。重新被填满的时候年长的半魔露出一个笑容，灰蓝色的眼珠挑衅地望着他。

他如愿把维吉尔操得四肢发软，那条前几天击中他的尾巴也耷拉在床边，鳞片倒竖。他射进去的时候听见维吉尔的喟叹，他的兄长因满足而仰起头来，露出平时掩盖在衣领下的苍白脖颈。但丁遵从心意扼住那里，身下人原本已经摊在两边的手抓住他的手臂，修剪圆润的指甲缓慢陷进皮肤里，血珠顺着手臂滚下去。但丁着迷地注视哥哥在窒息中被推上更强烈的高潮，有力的长腿在他身下踢蹬，沾染血液的指尖在空气里乱抓。等到维吉尔的性器终于射不出什么了，但丁才把他松开。他的哥哥花了一点时间平复呼吸，随后挺客气地推推他，请他从自己身上滚下去。

他们挤在不太宽敞的床上，身边的温度令人安心。但丁感觉自己眼皮沉重，身体轻飘飘。这时候维吉尔的声音刺痛他的耳膜：

“但丁，你不好奇我为什么会来到你这里吗？”

咚，第二只靴子终于落地，他提心吊胆很多天的问题最后还是来了。但丁靠过去抱紧他的哥哥，先前编好的几个答案都变成废稿。他老老实实地讲了那个小瓶子和诅咒的事情，临近结尾时感到怀里的身体微微颤抖。

“愚蠢，但丁，太愚蠢了。”维吉尔沉默了一会儿，没说完嘲讽就笑场了。他知道自己的弟弟脑子不太好使，但没想到传奇恶魔猎人连一个不存在的诅咒都信以为真。想来他也有一丁点责任，做哥哥的决定把事情说清楚。

“一段时间前，我独自旅行途中，阎魔刀的魔力出现了絮乱。我用它打开的传送门不再稳定指向目的地，而是出现了时空上的误差。每次我打开传送门之后，它的絮乱都会变得更加严重，需要静养几天才能稳定下来。但目前为止我还没能等到它完全恢复的时机。”

“可是……你从我的镜子里走出来……”

“我不知道你的镜子作为传送门为什么幸存了，不过我已经帮你修正了这个问题。”

“那……你是真的……从未来……”

“你以为你能杀死我吗，但丁？还是说你准备改行开灵异事务所了？”

“……你去过多少个事务所了？”

“什么？”

“你来这里之前，见到过多少个但丁了？去了多少个事务所？”是他们向你坦白了我的欲望吗？

“这不重要。”

“的确。”你每一次最后都走了。

“我并不是只会遇见你，只是我们的时间线更容易交错。”

“我明白了。”

“睡觉吧，但丁。”

“……”

次日早上没有人再提这件事。他们出门采购，看见街上店家纷纷装饰上花朵和粉色气球，门口的小黑板画许多爱心。多半是情人节要到了，但丁说，忽然间高兴起来。这节日向来同他无关，商店推出的情侣折扣他也享受不到。只除了某一年，蕾蒂和崔西意外地都没有祸害人选。但丁应两位女士的邀请去帮她们分别凑足人数。他还记得自己同一天内挽着不同的女伴第二次走进高档餐厅，迎宾侍者脸上露出的精彩表情。话说回来，月底账单寄到的时候他的脸色估计也不输给先前眼红他的男人。

无论如何，今年注定不同以往。他们临时改变计划，先去附近的连锁餐厅吃饭，当然是要一份情侣套餐。但丁叼着披萨片扯芝士拉丝，看老哥用叉子不甚熟练地卷意大利面，笑得眼睛眯起来，桌子底下被他哥踢一脚。下一站是但丁常去的快餐店，他今天在吧台边坐下的动静都比平时要大，见过他的侍者频频偷看他身边容貌相似的新顾客。要两杯草莓圣代，没有折扣也可以。他飞快解决掉放在自己面前的一杯，发现维吉尔刚刚挖掉另一杯顶端的奶油小山。后者瞪了他一眼，护住自己面前的冰淇淋。这杯是我的，他听见哥哥说。维吉尔继续慢慢吃杯里的冷饮和玉米片，被草莓香精齁住，还是倔强地在但丁的注视下吃完。出门的时候但丁试图搂住维吉尔的肩膀，可他的兄长如今比他高上一点，不耐烦地掸掉他的手。他干脆更进一步，紧紧揽住对方的腰。维吉尔扳了扳他的手指，犹豫一下没有折断，反倒把夹在二人身体之间的手臂抽出来搭在他肩上。他们就以这副说不清算情侣还是兄弟的古怪姿势去了超市，出来的时候两个人手上各抱一个纸袋。

走出超市门左转，没几步但丁就闻到身旁的小巷里传来血肉的腐臭，盖过超市后门的垃圾气味。他的兄长比他动作更快，纸袋扔到他手上，刀刃嗡鸣声中那只倒霉的恶魔被连续施放的次元斩粉碎成几粒红魂。

“和上次委托的是同一个品种。你漏怪了。”

但丁的注意力集中在刚刚归鞘的阎魔刀上，无心反驳维吉尔当时分明也在场。他随便应了几声，抱着两个纸袋跟在哥哥身后往事务所走，目光没离开过对方手中的太刀。

他们回到事务所，一路无话。一进门，维吉尔就将爱刀拔出来，挽几个刀花。刀鞘放到桌上，他平举着阎魔刀端详，身周魔力流转，但丁又听见那片薄薄金属的共鸣。

“阎魔刀稳定下来了。”维吉尔满意地收刀入鞘，下了结论。

他身后哗啦一声，超市纸袋掉在地上。但丁站在门厅没动，他在等待宣判的时刻。维吉尔奇怪地瞥了他一眼，好心解释：“几天前我就发现它的状态好转了，今天恰巧有试验品来证实。阎魔刀很久没有这么稳定了，应该已经接近絮乱前的精度。”

他说话间绕到桌后，熟练地从最下面的抽屉里翻出日历，撕掉一页又放回去。但丁看着他自然的动作，大脑一片空白。

“你杵在那里做什么？把东西捡起来。”

维吉尔走过来，但丁看见他手上拿的日历纸，黑色的油墨印着一个大大的13。他依言蹲下去，却迟迟没有动手，只是盯着地面。

“我一个人用不着这些。”

事务所里有片刻的沉默，蓝衣的半魔皱眉看着他行为反常的弟弟，另一位心里计算自己够到墙上的叛逆需要几个次元斩的时间。他没什么胜算，但必须试试。

“你现在不想捡的话起码把茶叶和糖递给我。我还指望这些能撑过大概三个月，以后记得替我盯着点超市促销。”

满地都是散落的杂物，但丁抬起头来，看见他的月亮。

FIN.


End file.
